Build:Team - UW Manly Spike
UW Manly Spike, believed to be impossible by most and a dream by others, here it comes. Overview * / Lab Tank * / 100b * / MoP * / Bonder * / Wastes Ele * / M/P Ranger * / Planes Sin * / Pits Ele = Lab Team = Lab Tank (LT) prof=A/Me dom=10 ins=8 shadow=12+3+1of DistressFormOptionalBattle Standard Of HonorEmpathyDemiseof ResolveCharge/build * * * If your emo sucks Equipment * Full Blessed, rune of superior vigor, rune of superior shadow arts, runes of attunement. * Caster weapon and Shield with +10 against slashing dmg and +45/enchanted. Also a long/flat/recurve/hornbow of enchanting (for pulling during UWG). Usage * Tank Lab and ball em tightly * When ready for spike, ping with EBSoH. * When lab is cleared, take Escort quest. And Finish it. * Afther escort you and Emo go Unwanted Guests. And finish it. Notes This is the hardest job, as every ball needs to be (nearly) perfect, or you have a problem. Counters *Too many interrupts killing energy and the mantra, after which you cant cast anything anymore. 100b prof=W/A swo=12+1+3 tac=5 sha=4 str=11+1BladesGreat Justice!"ChargeFurythe Limit!"Ural's Hammer!"AttackAnd Moon Slash/build Variant prof=A/W swo=12 tac=5 sha=4 criticalstrikes=11+1+3BladesGreat Justice!"ChargeFurythe Limit!"Ural's Hammer!"AttackAnd Moon Slash/build Equipment * Full Survivor's with necessary runes * Zealous Sword of Mastery Usage *When necromancer pings MoP, follow his target and spike it. Note to use Unseen Fury when spiking Aatxes or Riposte kills you. * Use the build in the order it is * Sun and Moon Slash the remaining few MoP Nuker prof=Necromancer/Ritualist Curses=12+1+3 channelingmagic=12 restorationmagic=3Weaponof SpiritsBattle Standard of Wisdomof PainBarbsUral's Hammer!"InverterOf My Flesh/build Equipment *40/40 Curses Set Usage * Before the 100b will spike, use Splinter Weapon on him. * When tank is ready, cast Mark Of Pain + Call it. * Use SoS to kill of left-overs. * At Dhuum use PI when he's using Judgement Of Dhuum. * Keep Ebon Battle STandard Of Wisdom up at all times. Emo prof=E/Mo ene=12+1+3 hea=3 pro=12SpeedRenewalOf RestorationOptionalHealthSpiritBondBond/build Equipment * Armor: Full radiant or Survivor's Armor Counters * Enchant Removal * Not Spamming Skills for Energy Management * Interrupts/Daze Usage * When Conset is popped bond the labtank with Balthazar's Spirit, Protective Bond, Life Bond * Bond yourself with Balthazar's Spirit and Protective Bond * Bond all other Party members with Protective Bond * Help with healing by using Infuse Health * Bond UWG with labtank and tank Skeles when needed. Wastes prof=E/R ear=12+1+3 ene=3+1 bea=9 wil=9FleshAuraBattle Standard of HonorArmorof ExtinctionOptionalStrikerChaser/build Equipment *'Weapons:' any 20% enchant weapon, one handed 20% enchantment weapon, +10AL vs Earth shield *'Armor:' Full Geomancer insignias, Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune *'Personal Cons:' Birthday Cupcake, Golden egg, Candy Corn, Banished Dream Rider Usage *Use A Banished Dream Rider summoning stone in the beginning to help with the first second and third chamber/vale spikes *Maintain Obsidian Flesh, Stoneflesh Aura, Stone Striker, and Storm Chaser *Use Edge of Extinction to help with spikes *Run to wastes and prep wastes then wait for the EMo and LT to come and trio the quest with you I feld here that u was contentied with your pemcorranfe even if I had no time to see the jumping live on TV.I feel that u will make progress and who knows, maybe u will discover one day your real potential.Just stay thinking positiv and don't loose u in hoping, because hope lead to disappointment.Stay inside in your middle,trust in yourself and don't care what the others do and let flow the energy,u will see that every thing will go just for your best. I feld here that u was contentied with your pemcorranfe even if I had no time to see the jumping live on TV.I feel that u will make progress and who knows, maybe u will discover one day your real potential.Just stay thinking positiv and don't loose u in hoping, because hope lead to disappointment.Stay inside in your middle,trust in yourself and don't care what the others do and let flow the energy,u will see that every thing will go just for your best. Planes prof=A/E ear=12 sha=12+1+3 cri=3of DistressFormof Shadowof ConcentrationUral's Hammer!"ArmorHim!"Charge/build Equipment *'Weapons:' one handed 20% enchantment weapon, +10AL vs Blunt shield, 20% Earth Staff, 20% Enchanting Zealous Scythe *'Armor:' Full Blessed insignias, Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune. *'Personal cons:' Birthday Cupcake, Golden egg, Candy Corn Usage *Maintain Shadow Form and Shroud of Distress. *Use Sliver Armor, "By Ural's Hammer!" and "Finish Him!" for damage. *Glitch skeles in pits and tank backside of pits quest. *Pop Plains Reaper and pull mindblades to pools side and tank poolside 4 Horesmen. Pits prof=E/R ear=12+1+3 wild=12 ene=3FleshAuraStrikerChaserBattle Standard of HonorArmorFieldEscape/build Equipment *'Weapons:' any 20% enchant weapon, one handed 20% enchantment weapon, +10AL vs Earth shield *'Armor:' Full Blessed insignias, Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune *'Personal cons:' Birthday Cupcake, Golden egg, Candy Corn, Candy Apple Usage *Maintain Obsidian Flesh, Stoneflesh Aura, Stone Striker and Storm Chaser. *Use Ebon Battle Standard of Honor, Sliver Armor and Radiation Field for damage. *Tank Front side of Pits quest. *Tank Pits side of 4 Horsemen. See Also *Guide:Manly Spike *Build:Team - DoA Manly Spike *Build:Team - FoW Manly Spike *Build:Team - Urgoz Manly Spike *Build:Team - The Deep Manly Spike *Build:Team - UW DLway